


two peas in a pod

by ShyVibrance



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, basically a shit load of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: i love 2 mage boys





	1. forrest friends

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2 mage boys

  "Hey, Ricken?" 

  The boy peeked up from under his tome, folding the corner of the page to hold its place. "What's up?"

  "I was just wondering, what do you think about animals?" Henry put his hand under his chin, leaning on the table more.

  "Animals? I love 'em!" He began, "You know, I've always wanted to be like, a wyvern rider, or a paladin, or anything that involves working with animals more!"

  "Really? Why haven't you switched to something like that, then?" 

  Ricken put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, well.... I'm not really the best with a sword or a lance... I can't exactly do any of those roles with a tome..." 

  "What about a dark flier? They use tomes, right?" Henry suggested.

  "Hey, yeah, I could-" His face turned from jubilant back to downcast "Ah... But pegasi don't like men..." 

  "They don't? I never realized." Being from Plegia, they didn't have as many pegasi, not native to the land, anyways. The only ones who could afford them were of either royalty or nobility. "Think we could hex it into thinking you're a girl?" 

  "I don't know how morally reprehensible hexxing an animal is, Henry." Ricken scolded the dark mage.

  "Ah, you Ylisseans and your dumb 'morals', humans are animals too, y'know?" Henry argued.

  "Still... It just feels wrong, okay?"

  "Well, maybe we wouldn't even have to hex it? If we just put you in a dress and maybe a breastplate-" 

  "No way! That would be way too embarrassing if someone saw me!" He declined.

  "Aw, c'mon. Your current outfit isn't too far off from a dress anyways, is it?" The older boy reasoned.

  "These are  _robes_ , not a dress, you dummy!" Ricken was becoming visibly pink in the face.

  "I'm just messing with you! Nya ha!" He ruffled the other's hair, Ricken continue to glare angrily at him. "Hey, why don't I make it up to you? You said you like animals, right? I can introduce you to my crow friends!" 

  Ricken's shoulders sunk back down, relaxing again. "Sure, let me just put this book away."

 

  "This is the tree they nest in! You can see a bundle of eggs on that branch there!" He pointed towards the top of the willow tree.

  "Neat. There's not a lot there right now, is there?" Ricken looked around the area.

  "Yeah, they're out hunting right now, probably."

  "What about that one over there?" He pointed to a solitary crow sitting on a sapling.

  "That one? Her name's Matilda. She's a real loner. Won't even come close to me!"  Henry explained.

  "Can I try to pet her?" 

  "Knock yourself out! Well, not literally. The crows might poke your eyes out if you did that! Nya ha!" He laughed.

  The younger boy treaded carefully to the bird, cautious to not spook it. He extended a hand, palm facing up to show the creature he wouldn't hurt it. 

  "'Tilda? Don't be scared, girl." He murmured.

  Surely enough, the fowl sniffed his arm, before jumping onto it. She ruffled her feathers, and scratched her breast with her beak. 

  Henry's jaw dropped, dumbfounded. He marched towards the other boy, beyond impressed.

  "Jeepers, Ricken! How in Grima's name did you manage to do that?" Henry asked.

  The sound of the dark mage's voice scared the bird- she flew away. "Huh? I just showed it I didn't mean any harm, and she flew to me?"

  "No way it's that easy! I'm the best person with animals I know, and she even hates _my_ guts!" He smirked, "You hexxed her, didn't you? Aw, Ricken, You didn't have to go through all that trouble just to impress me!"

  "I didn't hex her! Didn't I just tell you earlier that I thought hexxing animals was wrong? Even besides that, I really only know like 2 or 3 hexxes, and bird-charming isn't one of them." Ricken sighed, "You know way more about hexxes, right? You'd be able to sense if I was doing something shady." 

  "Oh... You're right. I just can't believe you're this good with animals! Why didn't you let me know sooner?" He inquired.

  "Well... I don't like to tell people, okay? They always say something like, 'Oh, You're like one of those fairy tale princesses who sings and the animals all dance with her!' Or something dumb like that..." Ricken scowled.

  "Huh, we don't have fairy tales like that in Plegia. All of ours involve kids who stay up past their bedtime getting eaten by monsters."

  "Some of our fairy tales are good- like, the ones about knights saving their kingdoms and stuff. It's the ones with princesses that suck. They're so unrealistic! They meet the prince and get married despite only knowing each other for 2 days. There's no chemistry, no romantic build up, no nothing!" Ricken griped, "I want stories about princesses who kick bad guy's butts and  _then_ maybe they could get married to a prince." 

  "You sure know a lot about romance in stories, huh? Almost like you're a fan of 'em." Henry teased.

  "Urgh! You- What I read is none of your business!"

  "Nya ha ha! You're a funny one, Ricken." He chuckled. "Your animal-attracting-super-powers are really cool though! I'm impressed!"

  "You don't think it's lame...?" He looked up apprehensively.

  "Not at all! I'd take something like that over super-strength or super-speed any day!" Henry assured.

  "I'm not used to being called...'Cool'..." He muttered.

  "You want me to call you 'Hot' instead?" Henry offered.

  "Wh-What?" Ricken looked at the other boy, wide-eyed.

  "Get it? Cause hot is the opposite of cool! Nya ha ha ha!" He looked to Ricken for a reaction.

  "Oh-uh, Right." He looked back down at the ground.

  "Ricken? It was a joke, you're supposed to laugh! You're one of the only ones who laughs at my jokes, you know?" Henry said.

  "Ah- Ha ha! Good one, Henry, you got me good!" He put on a smile for him.

  "Mmm, you don't normally smile or laugh like that... Don't fake it, alright? I promise, tomorrow I'll come up with a joke that'll have you on the floor, gasping for breath! Hmm... I could make another death pun with that line..." Henry put his hand on his chin, imitating a stroking-your-beard-motion. 

  "I'll be waiting till then, Henry." Ricken smiled, for real this time. 


	2. birthdays, part uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ricken makes a present for henry

  Brown, withered leaves lined the paths of the camp, only leaving a few stragglers  left on the branches of the trees above. Fall was coming to a close, confirmed by a cold-front centering on the camp. Ricken sat in the study, examining his gift thoroughly before finally slipping it into a drawstring bag. He hoped Henry would appreciate all the work he put into this... Or that he would like it all. It was definitely a unique present, no one else would think of this concept. He thought back to the conversation that gave him the idea.

 

   _" Hey, Henry, I've been wondering something." Ricken looked over to Henry , who was lounging against the grassy hill._

_" What's that? If you want my secret to making good puns- I'm afraid that's a tightly kept secret! I'd have to PUN-ish you if you ever found out!" Henry glanced at Ricken with a smile, looking for a reaction._

_"Urgh, no. And that one wasn't even that good anyway." He groaned._

_"You're right, you're right, I can do better than that. Anyway, shoot- what's on your mind?"  The dark mage settled back into reclining._

_"I was just thinking, I know you do dark magic and stuff, but don't you do elemental magic, too?"_

_"Yessiree! They're a lot different, but they taught us both in ol' wizard school."  said Henry._

_Ricken adjusted his position, so he could sit up more. "Well, do you have a favorite kind to use? Seems like every magic user in the Shepherds does."_

_"Oh, fire magic, for sure!" He began, " It feels so warm, sometimes I even melt my fingernails!"  He was visibly getting more excited on this topic, " And, jeez, don't even get me started on the smell of burning flesh! So good! I wish I could always smell something like that!"_

_"That's... Interesting? Maybe you should get a burning-flesh-scented perfume." Ricken said, jokingly._

_"If only they made something like that! That would be sooo neat..." Henry gazed at Ricken, "They don't actually make something like that, do they?"_

_"I highly doubt it."  The younger boy informed him._

_"That sucks!" Henry pouted, briefly, before going back to his standard, overtly happy expression, "But anyways, what's your favorite magic type to use?"_

_"Well, I think everyone always says theirs is fire magic or thunder magic, you know, really flashy stuff? But I like wind magic the most. It actually feels like I'm controlling nature, and the feeling of having wind on your scalp is amazing." Ricken closed his eyes, imagining it._

_"Is that why you always look like you have bedhead?" Henry brought his palm to Ricken's head, disheveling his hair._

_"You're just making it worse!" He pushed Henry away from him._

_"Nya ha ha!"  He bellowed with laughter, Ricken frowned at him as he readjusted his locks back into place._

Everyone was pretty busy by the time Henry's birthday came, a group of risen had recently broken in, so this time they were taking extra measures to reinforce the walls around camp. Ricken spent a majority of the day helping Miriel put a protection ward on the enclosure. It was evening before Ricken had anytime to talk to his friend, whom he found at the dining hall, mumbling incantations into his soup.

  "Henry! Hi!" Ricken waved to him.

  "Oh! Heya!" He scooted his chair, making room for Ricken to sit. 

  Ricken stood uncertainly "Um, actually can we go for a walk instead? Together?" 

  "A walk? Sure! I could use some air." The boy stood up and stretched, suppressing a yawn. "By the way, what's in the bag? You're not planning to run away with me, are you?"

  "What? Why would I be doing that?" His grip tightened on the strap of his satchel, thinking of an excuse of what could be in the bag. "There- There's just some treats in here, you know, I wanted to feed the birds by the river." 

  "Ooooh. That sounds like fun!" Henry leaned onto his shoulder "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your plans to escape." He whispered. He opened his eyes, specifically just to wink at him, making a clicking sound with his tongue.

  Ricken could only roll his eyes. "C'mon, let's go." 

 

  The scene looked like just out of one of Ricken's picture books, the sunset reflected on the water, almost blinding him as he stared at it. He focused on the sound of Henry's shoes digging into the gravel behind him. 

  "So, where are we migrating to? I dunno if we're well dressed enough to move to Regna Ferox, it must be pretty cold there by now." Henry's tone was cerebral.

  Ricken sighed. "Henry, we're not running away. I wanted to feed the birds, remember?"

  "C'mon, you can drop it! We both know that most birds have flown south by now, and even if they didn't, they wouldn't be out when it's this late in the day." 

  "I'm being 100% honest, I'm not running away." The mage clarified. 

  "Aww! Then why did you have me come with you out here? Do you at least have a dead body you need my help burying?" Henry asked, disappointed.

  "No, Henry, no dead bodies today." 

  Ricken didn't need to look behind him to know Henry's shoulders had sunk with discontent. 

  "Here, why don't I show you why I lead you over here?" Ricken stopped in his tracks. He turned to Henry, who appeared to be very curious.

  "Show me, Show me!" He pleaded.

  "Alright, Alright." Ricken took the satchel off of his shoulder, handing it to his friend.

  Henry took it in his hands, he held it away from his face, examining it. "Wow, a bag! That's so nice of you!"

  "Look  _inside_ the bag, dummy!" 

  Henry undid the latch, pulling out the drawstring pouch Ricken had placed in it. "Another bag?"

  "Keep going."

  He untied the rope, loosening the sack. He pulled out the glass vile that laid inside. "What is this?"

  "It's cologne! That I made for you!" Ricken said, embarrassed now that he heard the words aloud. 

  "Cologne?" Henry removed the cap, he sniffed the nozzle. 

  "It's...Well, you said you liked the smell of burning flesh, so I incorporated that." 

  "Huh, you're right! There is a tinge of fried-flesh-smell in there! But what else?" Henry inquired.

  "Well, I didn't want you to  _just_ smell like charred body parts, people would ask questions. So, I thought about what else you like, and I decided to make it mostly smell like pine, since you love forests." 

  "Ah, that's why it makes me feel so warm! Smells like home." Henry's grin widened.

  "I also added some fresh parchment undertones- I figured, you like reading stuff like me, so..." Ricken's words trailed off.

  "Dang, you really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?" His head tipped to one side as he asked the question.

  "Yeah, I mean, you're pretty much my best friend, and it's your birthday, so I mean-"

  "What! It's my birthday!?" Henry looked like he genuinely did not remember.

  "Duh! How do you forget your own birthday?" said Ricken.

  "Well, I guess since everyone else seemed to always forget it, I started to forget it, too. Nya ha ha!" 

  "But... That's so sad, Henry..." Ricken looked at the older boy, concerned. "Didn't anyone else in camp tell you happy birthday?"

  "Nope! You're the only one who remembered!" He didn't seem troubled by this at all, to Ricken's dismay.

  "Henry..." Ricken's gaze fell down to his feet.

  "C'mon, now! Don't be sad about it! I'm not!" Henry assured, "You know what would  _actually_ ruin my birthday? Seeing my best friend be all gloomy."  He slipped an arm around the shorter boy, "I reeeaaally, really like the present. I'll wear it every day! Till I run out! Then, you have to promise me you'll make me a new one!"   

  "I promise." 

  "Wowie, I didn't even notice you engraved my name in this! You really went all out." Henry examined.

  "Yeah, I used fire magic to do that part. It's actually easier than you think." said Ricken.

  "I'll be thinking about that, while we're sending our foes to their en-GRAVE. Get it?" 

  The corners of Ricken's lips twitched, suppressing a smile. 

  "You set the bar for me, though. I'm an awful gift giver! I gave Sully a bundle of dead daisies to congratulate her on her wedding, and she just kicked me in the shin!" 

  Ricken chuckled at that, before stopping himself, "Ah-sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

  "Nah, go ahead and laugh. It is pretty funny, Nya ha ha ha!" His body shook as he cackled.

  While Ricken was sad that Henry seemed to be forgotten by everyone but himself, he couldn't keep a sad face on when Henry wouldn't stop gushing to every person they passed about his new cologne. He hoped next year he could throw a party for him, even if it did just end up being the two alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theres spelling errors and stuff, im tired and too lazy to check right now

**Author's Note:**

> this went way longer than i wanted it to theyre just so fun to write dialogue for okay


End file.
